deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Villain Battle Royale
Description Four of Sonic's foes come to fight. Three are less known than one of them, but this fight is bound to be way past cool. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog has had many rivals like Mario, Rainbow Dash, and Mega Man. Boomstick: But these are the enemies that Sonic fights in his games. Wiz: Metal Sonic, Eggman's anti-hedgehog robot. Boomstick: Zavok, the deadliest of the other six. Wiz: Biolizard, Shadow's prototype. Boomstick: And Imperator Ix, the leader of the Nocturnus Clan. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Metal Sonic ( Cue ~ Scratch and Grounder's theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Wiz: A man named Eggman wanted one thing: world conquest. Boomstick: But he couldn't have because of a hedgehog named Sonic. With so many failures under his belt because of this guy, Eggman decided to build a robot that would end Sonic. Wiz: Thus, he created: Metal Sonic. ( Cue ~ It Has Come To This - Sonic and the Secret Rings) Boomstick: Metal Sonic was built to compete with and rival Sonic in every way imaginable, including speed. Wiz: His Black Shield is an impenetrable force field. The Maximum Overdrive allows Metal to overload his circuits and create an energy field that burns away anything. And he comes equipped with a chest laser. Boomstick: But what he's really known for is his ability to copy his opponent's abilities and stats. He copied Sonic Boom, Knuckle Slam, Bat Guard, ESP, Chroma Camo, and Chaos Control. Wiz: Sonic Boom allows Metal to jump into the air, create a sonic boom, land, and then tackle any foe. Knuckle Slam allows Metal to slam the ground and create an explosion that functions for offensive and defensive purposes. Boomstick: Bat Guard lets Metal summon artificially created bats that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. Offensive means metal can launch the bats which will home onto the enemy and explode when they make contact. Defensive means Metal lets the bats circle him and will explode when an enemy makes contact with them. Wiz: ESP and Chroma Camo are more of defensive moves. ESP lets Metal Sonic unleash a psychic wave of energy that confuses the enemy's movements. Chroma Camo makes Metal faster and makes him invisible. ( Cue ~Look-a-Like - Sonic the OVA) Boosmtick: With tons of moves, you'd think he couldn't take a lot. But he can manipulate his form. His first form is Neo Metal Sonic. Wiz: Neo can shoot lightning bolts, replicate powers, and shapeshift by turning liquid and emerging in a new form. Boomstick: Next up is Metal Madness. He's not exactly mobile, but he still packs quite a punch. He can breathe fire, shoot missiles, generate crystals, and do a tail sweep. But the form that really takes the cake is Metal Overlord. Wiz: Overlord can shoot crystals and can do Chaos Control. He can also shoot needles and cages so strong that Super Beings can't break out of them. Overlord is strong enough to throw a battleship with one hand, tough enough to withstand regular attacks from Super Beings, and fast enough to keep up with super beings. Boomstick: Even without Overlord, metal's one tough cookie. He's outsmarted and overthrown his own creator who has an IQ of 300. He's tanked hits from Sonic's quills and even managed to fight on par with Sonic and Tails at the same time. Wiz: He's so skilled in battle that he managed to defeat the superior model known as Metal Sonic 3.0. Boomstick: But he is one of Eggman's creation's so he's got some flaws. His V. Maximum Overdrive attack can damage his internal system and if he constantly spams it, he'll end up destroying himself. Wiz: But he is considered Eggman's greatest creation for a reason. Metal Overlord: See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything! Zavok Wiz: Not much is known about Zavok's past. What we do know is that he was taught how to fight by Master Zik. Boomstick: Zik doesn't sound like a good teacher. Wiz: He's 1,052 years old. Boomstick: I see. Wiz: Anyways, on a fateful day, Eggman crashed on the Lost Hex and found a device called the Cacophonic Conch which he used to control the Deadly Six once he found them. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Sonic kicked the Cacophonic Conch out of Eggman's hands and then the Deadly Six rebelled. Wiz: Zavok devised a plan to use Eggman's life-sucking machine to power him and his cronies. But he and his plans were stopped by Sonic. Boomstick: Like all Zeti, Zavok has longevity and magnetokinesis. Magnetokinesis allows Zavok to control machines. Wiz: He's incredibly strong, fairly fast, and unbelievably durable. He can also shoot fireballs from his hands and can grow giant. when giant, he can shoot fireballs from his mouth and lasers as well. Boomstick: He's strong enough to punch meter think robots off their joints with one hit, durable enough to withstand Sonic's asteroid-busting quills, and can jump incredibly great distances. He's also incredibly manipulative. Wiz: But he is quite arrogant to a fault, to the point where he refuses to be enslaved. Boosmtick: But if you're looking for a friendly Sonic villain, this is the wrong guy. Zavok: Your fate is to be destroyed! Why won't you just accept that, lie down and die!? Biolizard Wiz: As we all know, Professor Gerald Robotnik is the creator of Shadow. Boomstick: Along with Black Doom. Wiz: But before he enlisted the help of Shadow, gerald created the Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, the Biolizard. Boosmtick: The Biolizard was a failure. He required a life-support system to stay alive, his growth rate was too fast, he had a primitive mind, and was too weak to walk so he had to crawl. He was so unrly that he caused trouble on the ARK, leading to his abandonment. Wiz: Fifty years later, he resurfaced and attacked Sonic and Knuckles, but was then beat by Shadow. Boomstick: Lizzy's got some cool abilites. He has a healing factor that lets it regenerate when hurt. His skin is also designed to abosrb outside attacks. Practically any attack blows right off. ''' Wiz: His tail and neck are also quite strong and his crawling is able to keep up with Sonic and Shadow's running. He's also somehow able to make pink eggs out of nowhere. '''Boomstick: he can fire dark energy balls from his mouth and direct them curved. He's also equipped with a magnetic field that he can use to make his opponents helpless and launch his eggs like weapons. Wiz: The Biolizard also has a special organ that lets it do Chaos Control and become the Finalhazard, a being with power from both the emeralds and ARK. he can shoot lasers and his magnetokinesis is more refined. Boomstick: But like all prototypes, he's not the complete package. His weak spot is his Life-Support System and when he loses that as the finalhazard, he gains red sores which become its weak spots. Wiz: He may be a prototype, but he's still one of Sonic's toughest adversaries. Knuckles: Could this be the protoype of the ultimate life form that was supposed to be encapsulated? Imperator Ix Wiz: 4000 years ago, the Nocturnus Clan developed Gizoids to wage war against the Knuckles Clan. However, Pachacamac's foolhardedness caused him to upset Chaos and resulted in the death of the Knuckles Clan. With no more obstacles, Ix decided to conquer the world, but fell victim to the Argus event, sending him and his Clan to the Twilight Cage. Boomstick: He adapted to the new place and after many years, he longed for escape. He did escape and set his sights on the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Sonic and friends. Wiz: Ix possess a staff that he can use for stick fighting and can leviatate but he also comes with four moves. Boosmtick: His Doom Orb is a little green orb that OHKO any opponent. Wiz: Power Blast lets him shoot a beam of energy at his foe. Boomstick: Dark anomaly is a move simialr to Chaos Rift, a move that is a rift in space and time that can be fired at any opponent. Wiz: And Overload is a more powerful version of that. Boomstick: By harnessing the seven emeralds, he can go super. In this form, his only move is Overload Wiz: But his biggest weakness is his cosmic arrogance. he considers people below him as nothing more than mere dust and worms. Boomstick: But considering the fact that he has a OHKO move, I see why. Ix: Finally! A worthy opponent. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLE!!!! Death Battle Metal Sonic was flying and exploring the Space Colony ARK. Eggman: Metal, have you found the emerald yet? Metal: No. Eggman: Well, keep searching! Metal Sonic stumbled across Zavok. Metal Sonic: Who are you? Zavok: I'm Zavok and I'm after something. Metal Sonic: I know what you want and you won't get it. Then Imperator Ix walked into the room. Ix: I shall get it. Not you two worms. Zavok: Worms, eh? We'll see who's the worm. Then, they all saw a big flash of light which turned out to be the Biolizard. Metal Sonic: So, this is the Biolizard I've heard about. Well, neither of you can defeat me! Fight! Zavok took control of Metal Sonic with his powers''.'' Metal Sonic punhced Ix three times and then kicked him in the face. Ix: Take this. Ix fired a Doom Orb at Metal, but Metal dodged. Metal then started to writhe in the air. Zavok: What's going on? Metal Sonic: Can't .... Control.... Me! The Biolizard fired one of its eggs at Zavok, causing him to lose concentration and lose his grip on Metal Sonic. Ix fired a Doom Orb at Zavok, knocking him out. Ix: Prepare to die, you cheap imitation of Sonic. Metal Sonic: NO ONE CALLS ME THAT AND LIVES! Metal Sonic used V. Maximum Overdrive on Ix and drove him into the Biolizard's Life Support System, causing the Biolizard to wail in agony. Metal Sonic: Take that, Bioloser. Zavok woke up and decided to try to control Metal. Zavok: You're mine. Metal Sonic: What's the matter, afraid to fight? Zavok: What's that supposed to mean? Metal Sonic: The only way you can win is by controlling me because you're a coward. Zavok: I will tear you apart! Ix fired a Power Blast, but Metal Sonic fired a chest laser. The two beams collided, but the Biolizard activated his magnetic field and lifted them all into the air. Ix started to levitate towards the Biolizard and fired Dark Anomaly at the Life-Support system, knocking down the Biolizard and everyone else. Ix then fired Overload at the Life Support System, causing Biolizard to induce Chaos Control. Zavok: What happened? Metal Sonic: Chaos Control. '' Ix swiped the Chaos Emeralds from Metal Sonic. ''Ix: You all are nothing more than beings lower than dust and worms and now I will show you why! Ix used the Emeralds and activated his super form. Zavok: You're not the only one with a transformation. Zavok grew giant and punched Ix down. Metal sonic started to transform into Neo Metal Sonic and flew into the weapons room. Neo Metal Sonic: So much weaponry to absorb! '' Neo dragged every weapon possible before noticing something on the screen. ''Neo Metal Sonic: The Biolizard? Neo absorbed the weaponry and became Metal Madness. Metal madness then became Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord: Chaos Control! Metal teleported to the Finalhazard's location and fired a crystal at one of the weak spots. Finalhazard fired a laser at Overlord, pushing his head back. Metal Overlord: That all you got? Overlord fired more crystals at Finallazard's weak spots, causing the Finalhazard to explode. Metal Overlord: One down, two more to go. Metal Overlord used Chaos Control and teleported to the Ark where Zavok and Ix were. Metal Overlord: Prepare to die! Metal fired two crystals at Zavok's eyes. Zavok: Auuuugghhh! Metal scanned Zavok and Zavok tried firing a laser but he missed. Metal fired a crystal at his forehead and punched it through his head, killing Zavok. Ix fired Overload but Metal fired needles, causing a huge explosion. Metal then grabbed Ix and ripped his head off. Overlord reverted back to his most basic form. Metal Sonic: Great. Now I need to find them again. K.O! *'Metal went back to searching for emeralds.' *'Zik elected himself the leader.' *'Shadow laughed at the Biolizard's death.' *'The Nocturnus Clan disbanded.' Results Boomstick: That was brutal. Typical. Wiz: While at first glance, Zavok could control Metal, he has learned to overcome his own programming, meaning he could build up some form of resistance. Boosmtick: Ix is very arrogant and is more than likely to really underestimate his foes. but the Biolizard died first because he was primitive. Wiz: Zavok was next to die because while he's less arrogant than Ix, He doesn't have any super qualities to let him keep up such as OHKO moves and time stopping abilites. Boomstick: But with their different forms did make things almost different. Wiz: But no matter how you picture it, Metal Overlord is more likely to last longer as he needed to be defated by three super beings. Boomstick: Guess this metal to heavy for everyone else. Wiz: The winner is Metal Sonic. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017